Eternal Sins
by Reborn-Griff
Summary: Well this is my first fic. It’s another “sucked into the world” story. Hey, no one said I was original. At least this one will have a twist.
1. The Begining, Friends Seperated

Well this is my first fic. It's another "sucked into the world" story. Hey, no one said I was original. At least this one will have a twist.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX. I do not own any references to other games or movies. I do however own a taco. And that makes me happy.

-----------------

"Come on Griff, beat his ass!"

The yelling was distracting Griff and when he turned around to tell everyone to let him concentrate. Jin scored a final blow on Hwoarang, winning by KO.

"Looks like I win" Shawn chuckled at him, "As usual". He wasn't surprised at all, he was practically undefeatable at Tekken. Shawn was a nice enough guy, but cocky whenever it came to something he was good at.

"You only won because I was distracted." Griff countered. Although he was the geek of the group, Griff was also one of the largest and usually the most level-headed.

"And what, may I ask, was distracting you?" Wiggy smirked. Wiggy was the leader of the group, and also one of the biggest goofballs on the planet.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cam replied for him, knowing full well that she was Griff's biggest weakness. A trait she flaunted whenever she could. Her real name was Holly, but she insisted on being called Cam. No one minded, they didn't call Griff and Wiggy Josh and Steve after all, so why call Cam Holly?

"She **did **bend over right beside the T.V" Paul added, earning an evil glare from Griff, "N-not that I was looking" Paul may have been the biggest pervert they had ever met, and the biggest person in the group, but even he didn't push it when it came to Cam and Griff. Looking at her the wrong way in front of him would usually, well let's not get into that.

"OK guys, this is getting boring" Sara whined. Sara always whined when they hung out like this. Mainly because she didn't play games as often as the others, and felt left out. The guys had all offered to help her learn, but she was more of an outdoorsy person.

"Oh come on" Cam said, "Let them play". Cam didn't play games much either, but she loved watching the action.

"I agree with Sara" Wiggy's girlfriend, Jess said, "This game is pointless, we should play something with more of a story" Jess, unlike the other girls, played games quite a bit (going out with Wiggy it was a necessity) but mainly on Xbox. Henceforth she was quite a violent person, especially towards Paul.

"So you want a story.." Wiggy chuckled.

"In a PS2 game…" Shawn added.

"That can only mean one thing…" Paul laughed.

Griff rolled his eyes, "I'll go get FFX" he said with an amused sigh

---------------------

Griff returned after digging through his room searching for his copy of FFX. He found it underneath his English textbook and headed back downstairs.

"About time" Sara joked, "If I had to sit here watching Wiggy and Jess make out much longer I'd go crazy"

"Hey, we weren't that bad" Jess scoffed.

"Yes you were", Paul cut in, "It was quite hot really"

"Shut up Paul" Everyone said in near unison.

Griff popped in the disk and the familiar Zanarkand tune began playing, but something didn't seem right. It was louder than usual, like it was right there in your face.

"Whoa Griff, when did you get surround sound" Shawn asked

"I didn't" Griff responded, a horrified expression on his face.

Just then a flash of light erupted from the screen and engulfed them. They awoke in a seemingly completely blue universe, with nothing around but themselves.

"So someone finally discovered what happened when you play the game with four guys and three girls in the room huh?" A mysterious disembodied voice said to them with slight humour in it's tone of voice.

"That voice…" Wiggy stuttered.

"No way…" Shawn added

"It can't be…" Paul said

"Would you idiots cut that out!" Griff yelled at them, "What do you want Jecht?"

"Chill out kid" Jecht's voice told him, "I'm just here to welcome you to this special feature of the game."

"What's he talking about Griff? What's going on?" Cam asked, latching onto him.

"Like I said before, whenever the game is turned on with four guys and three girls in the room, a special mode is unlocked" Jecht's voice replied.

"Tell us about this special feature" Jess inquired, sounding intrigued.

"Well each of you gets to pick out a weapon from other FF games and will be paired with one of the playable heroes, you will play through the game at that person's side. A force field will surround the character so you will not be able to be more than 20 feet away from them. You will also inherit any non-battle based skills the character has"

"What do you mean non-battle based" Wiggy asked, obviously confused.

"In other words whoever gets paired with Rikku will be able to speak Al Bhed, whoever is paired with Tidus or Wakka will be able to breath underwater…" Griff started

"And whoever gets paired with Auron will be able to consume large amounts of sake without getting the slightest bit tipsy." the voice finished for him, "I warn you though, this is very dangerous, you will feel every hit"

"We understand" Sara replied, sounding like she was trying to convince herself this was happening.

"Well then let's pick out your weapons" Jecht told them. Suddenly every weapon in the history of FF appeared before them.

Griff, knowing all to well what he wanted, dove at Zidane's ultimate weapon from FF9. When he looked up he saw that Wiggy and Shawn were sporting a pair of gunblades from FF8 and Paul had Cid's Dragon Lance from FF7 (A/N: is it dragon lance or dragoon lance, I can't remember?). At the other end of the pile he spotted Cam picking up Selphie's nunchucku from FF8.

"I always knew she liked large blunt objects" Paul joked, earning himself an elbow to the gut from Griff. Also at the end of the pile Sara and Jess were discussing what to take.

"I don't know anything about this stuff!" Sara yelled in frustration, What do we take?"

"Neither do I" Jess replied, "Something here must be useful"

"Why don't you take mage staffs?" Shawn suggested as the guys walked up to them.

"Magic is a big part of the game." Wiggy added

Jess, who was never one for disagreeing with Wiggy, quickly grabbed a black mage staff from the pile, while Sara grabbed a white mage staff.

"You ready?" a bored sounding Jecht said from seemingly everywhere.

"Just a sec" Griff told him. "Now remember guys, at first we will be mostly separated from each other, everyone will have to take care of themselves for awhile."

"No problem" Wiggy replied.

"We'll be fine" Shawn added.

"Nothing to it" Paul laughed.

"…Sure" Cam responded.

"Don't go dieing on me now" Jess chuckled.

Sara just gulped.

"Ok then, let's go."


	2. Exit Griff, Enter Ruins

I'm a few chapters ahead, So I figured I'd get right into the story immeadiately

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFX, Although I am currently in the middle of a hostile takeover of Square-Enix. I also do not own 6 of the seven other characters.

-----------------

Before he knew what was happening, Wiggy found himself in the middle of a large city, seemingly empty, except for a blonde haired figure standing next to him.

"You coming Wiggy, we're gonna be late." Tidus said to him

"How did you know who I am?" Wiggy asked, even more confused than usual.

"Are you kidding?" The young blonde replied, "We've only been friends and teammates our whole lives."

Suddenly it made sense to him, they were part of the game now. Of course the characters would have to know them to let them come along.

"Y-yeah, of course" he said, "Come on, we have a game to get to."

-----------------

"_Just my luck…" _Griff thought to himself. Griff's number one fear had always been heights. Or more specifically falling from said heights. And here he was, standing in the presence of his favourite video game character of all time, and he was too busy fearing for his life to care.

"It's time." the shady man next to him told him, "We have to go."

"Couldn't agree more Auron." Griff mumbled, backing away from the edge. He picked up his weapon and found, oddly enough, a gunblade beside it. _"Of course, Tidus hasn't gotten his weapon yet, so why would his partner have one?"_ he figured as he picked up that weapon as well.

-----------------

Wiggy was having the time of his life, he has never realized just how fun blitz ball was. He had even managed to score a couple of goals on the opposing team, despite never actually playing before. _"Of course, non-combat based skills…" _he finally realized. Of course he had forgotten what was about to happen in doing so. He and Tidus went for a double team move where they jumped out of the water in preparation to duel kick the ball. It was about that time when everything started to rumble.

"Oh Sh-" was all he could get out.

-----------------

Auron and Griff waited outside the stadium as everyone ran from Sin's attack. Griff decided to test Jecht's theory and was drinking sake from his own personal jug, but didn't feel a thing. Neither one was very worried about the situation, even when they heard two large crashes behind them signifying Tidus and Wiggy falling from the top of the stadium. Griff actually chuckled a bit at this, but stopped when the fallen ran outside to them.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled.

"Griff!" Wiggy also yelled.

"You'll need this" Auron and Griff replied in unison, handing Tidus and Wiggy their weapons.

'It was Jecht's" Auron told Tidus.

"My old man?" Tidus replied.

"No, your sister" Wiggy threw in, rolling his eyes. Griff laughed at this, remembering how many stupid questions Tidus asks near the start of the game.

"Enough games, we have to go." Auron grunted. They all started running along the bridge, stopping when a handful of sinspawn blocked their path. After easily cutting through the first few batches, they finally reached their objective target. It was here Griff decided to take charge.

"Okay Auron, use Armor Break to weaken it's defences and use Bushido when possible. Tidus, you just hack and slash at it whenever you see an opening, I'll do the same. Wiggy, it's called a gunblade for a reason, shoot the damn thing!"

Out of fear and common sense, they all complied. Soon the large sinspawn was down in a cloud of pyreflies. This was largely due to the fact that it had a bullet hole in it's head that allowed pyreflies to quickly escape the spawn, weakening it even more so than it already was.

"Well that was easy" Wiggy laughed.

"We aren't done yet." Auron replied.

As he said this, they all noticed the pile of tiny sinspawn waiting just down the bridge from them. Wiggy and Griff knew what was about to happen and prepared their weapons. As they started running towards the group Wiggy shot the old machina sitting next to their enemies and Griff slashed it to knock it off the bridge. As Tidus and Auron looked on the machina blew up a nearby building, toppling it over onto all the sinspawn.

"Run!" was all Auron could command. They ran across the top of the building to the other end. Of course Tidus and Wiggy had to jump and were barely holding on to the ledge. Looking up, they both were struck with horror when they realized that Sin was right above them. Seeing the looks on their faces made Griff look up too. Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head, telling him to send them to him. _"Of course, that's what he tells Auron, dude I'm communicating with Jecht". _Remembering his part, he lifted Wiggy into the air, just like Auron was doing to Tidus.

"This is your story." Auron told Tidus.

"Let the others know I'm all right" Griff told Wiggy. "And make sure Cam is safe. OK?"

"Will do" Wiggy responded as Griff released him and he floated up with Tidus towards Sin. "Goodbye old friend."

-----------------

Wiggy woke up on what appeared to be on old bridge or wall of some sort. Sitting next to him was Tidus.

"Well look who finally woke up." he chuckled seeing his partner looking around. "Bout time, after having to drag your ass through the air then out of the water."

"Hey, who was saving whose ass before that?" Wiggy replied.

"Fair enough" Tidus laughed, "We have to find a way out of here."

"Let's dive down and take a look." Wiggy suggested, "But whatever you do, don't stop swimming." Both of them dived under the water and started swimming towards an opening they saw in the wall. A roar they heard behind them told Wiggy that the beast was coming, and he motioned for Tidus to swim faster. Sensing that they were about to be caught, he quickly turned around and fired a shot from the gunblade before slipping into the opening with Tidus and hearing a loud crash behind them. Knowing that the exit had been shut, Wiggy crawled out of the water and started walking into what he knew to be the temple, with Tidus close behind.

"We will have to start a fire if we want to survive" he suggested, "Tidus, you go down that way looking for either something to burn or someway to start a fire, and I'll go down the other way." He walked into the room and instantly grabbed the flint in the drawer, but waited a couple of minutes to come out so that Tidus wouldn't get suspicious. He came back out when he heard Tidus coming down the stairs.

"I found an old bouquet of flowers, they should burn nicely" Tidus exclaimed when he came back in, "Did you find anything?"

"Just some old flint, it could start the fire" Wiggy responded, kneeling down next to the flowers to ignite them. Soon they were sitting around the warm flame, when they both heard separate familiar growls.

"…Hungry" Tidus whined, "We need to find food."

"Tidus" Wiggy said while looking above them, "That is the least of our problems right now." Tidus looked up just in time to see a large fiend jump towards them. They were getting ready to battle it when they heard a loud crashing on the door. When the dust cleared Wiggy saw two more familiar faces.

"Rikku, Cam!" Wiggy yelled, "About time you guys showed up." This of course earned him a confused stare from both Tidus and Rikku.

"How did oui know my name?" Rikku asked him.

"Ra'c yh umt vneaht uv seha, E dumt res E fyc fungehk fedr oui" Cam responded for him

"We'll settle the introductions later, this is NOT the time." Tidus yelled at them while blocking an attack with his sword.

"Oh yeah" Wiggy responded . He was about to run in and attack with the gunblade when a large explosion engulfed the fiend, revealing only pyreflies and a nunchucku once the smoke cleared. This time it was Wiggy and Tidus' turn to be shocked.

"Hehe, Nunchucku bomb, Rikku attaches a bunch of grenades to my weapon and I throw it at the enemy" Cam answered their unasked question.

"Who are you guys?" Tidus questioned.

"Their Al B-" Wiggy was about to reveal that he knew too much when Cam bonked him on the head, knocking him out.

"Now what did you do that for?" Tidus yelled at her. He was about to attack her when he felt a blunt object hit her on the head, namely a rock that Rikku had found. Tidus was knocked out instantly.

"Fryd tu fa tu fedr dras?" Rikku asked her partner.

Staying in character, Cam replied "Dyga dras fedr ic, drao syo bnuja icavim"

-----------------

So what do you guys think so far? Please leave reviews, It makes me write more. Although if they are bad reviews I will probably only write more to spite you.


	3. Al Bhed Salvage Ship

Come on guys, Review, you know you want to.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own my own house. I do not own a tiny mouse. This story won't have kinky sex. Oh, and I don't own FFX.

-----------------

Wiggy woke up on what appeared to be a cargo ship, with a bump approximately the size of a nunchucku on his head. It was then he remembered what had happened to him. He sat up to see Cam and Rikku sitting next to him, with Tidus still knocked out a few feet away.

"You know, you're lucky I promised Griff I'd keep you safe, or I'd through you off this boat right now"

Upon hearing this, Cam looked over at her awoken friend. She was about to talk to him when she heard Tidus begin to stir.

"Ugg, where are we?"

"You're on an Al Bhed salvage ship" Rikku told him, "As long as you prove yourself useful you can stay, and eat."

Upon hearing this, Wiggy realized just how hungry he was. He hadn't had anything since he'd gotten to Spira and could sure use some grub.

"Sounds good" he replied.

"OK, first thing we have to do is dive down under and start the old generator" Rikku told them, "After that everything should be easy enough."

The four of them got to work quickly diving underwater. Cam, who wasn't much of a swimmer, was surprised she was able to go down so far. But to speed herself up she took her nunchucku and began spinning them like a propeller. Surprisingly this worked and she was at the entrance much faster than the others. Once they had all caught up they headed inside to the control console. Tidus and Wiggy decided the best way to start it would be hitting it. "_..Men"_ was Cam's only thought as she rolled her eyes at them. Yet, much to her disbelief, it worked.

They were about to exit when a large monster appeared before them in the generator room. Knowing the perfect strategy Wiggy motioned for the girls to swim around behind it and they would take it out from both sides. Tidus and Wiggy attacked to distract it while the girls went around from behind. The beast was clearly getting aggravated and looked like it was about to use a strong technique, but was stopped by a bonk to the head. Realizing it was surrounded it smashed through the side wall and escaped.

"_Good riddance" _Wiggy thought. They climbed back up to the surface, but not before seeing an outline of the airship they would need later.

"Hey, I helped out didn't I?"

Wiggy laughed to himself as Tidus tried to get into the Al Bhed's meeting. "I think that they think we're fiends."

"What!" Tidus yelped at him, "How could they mistake us for monsters?"

Wiggy was trying to figure that out when Rikku and Cam came back with a couple plates of food. After Tidus nearly chocked on his, he and Rikku started their conversation, giving time for Wiggy and Cam to talk.

"You said you promised Griff you would keep me safe, that means you saw him, where is he now?" Cam asked him.

Wiggy pondered this for a moment. "To be honest, I don't know, probably on his way to Luca I suppose. That's where the storyline has us meeting up, of course a couple minutes from now we'll get split up and won't meet again until we reach the far end of the Moonflow."

"Oh.." was the only response she could find.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again" Wiggy told her.

"I know I will" she responded, "Just make sure he knows I'm all right, eh?"

This got Wiggy thinking about where Jess was and how much he missed her too, but if everyone got connected to a character she must be in Besaid then, with the others. Before he could tell Cam he would let Griff know, the whole boat began to shake.

"SIN!" one of the al bhed on board yelled to everyone. But it was of course too late. The boat began to tip and Tidus fell off the edge with Wiggy not far behind. Wiggy just laid back and let the current carry their bodies far away.

-----------------

Sorry the chapter is so short guys, but I wanted Besaid to be it's own chapter. BTW, please review. Let me know where I'm going wrong.


	4. Isle of Besaid, Friends Reunited

First of all, a big shout out and thank you to Silver Horror. He was the only person who reviewed at all.

**Disclaimer: **If you owned Square-Enix would you be spending your free time writing fan fictions? Me neither.

-----------------

Shawn was bored. They had been there almost a week and nothing exciting was happening. Sure Paul, Jess, and Sara were there too, but he wasn't able to hang out with them because Yuna and Lulu were teaching the girls various spells, Paul had to stick close to Kimhari, who was always with Yuna, and Wakka was always at Blitzball practice, which Shawn had to come watch. You'd think Wakka would take the day off what with Yuna trying to become a summoner today and all, but noooo.

So Shawn sat on the beach, completely zoned out, waiting for something to happen, when he heard a voice he barely recognized.

"Tidus, wake up! We found land" Wiggy shook his partner. The stray blitzball had Hit him on the head instead of Tidus.

"Wha?" Tidus moaned while awakening from his slumber, suddenly realizing what was in front of him "Hey! A blitzball."

Feeling a rush of energy, both stranded blitzers performed their double team kick they were going to do in Zanarkand before Sin attacked. Unfortunately for the Aurochs sitting on the beach, the kick was so powerful that it bounced off of Keepa's head, putting him in a coma for what eventually turned out to be 8 months.

"Oops! Sorry about that." Wiggy chuckled as he and Tidus came ashore.

"Wiggy! Is that you!"

Shawn came up to his friend, looking happy for the first time all week. If he was ever going to be happy to see one person, it would be Wiggy.

"Hey Shawn" Wiggy greeted his best friend, "How's it going?"

"Good, now." Shawn replied.

"What do you mean good, I'm down a player now, ya?" Wakka yelled at them.

"What do you mean down one, you've just gained two" Wiggy said with a smirk, "And with Shawn here you had an extra player anyways."

"Oh yeah." the always happy redhead replied.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but do you guys got any food?" the blonde boy they had seemingly forgotten about interrupted.

"Oh, yeah" Wiggy apologized, "Sorry Tidus."

"Let's head back to town." Shawn suggested.

Because they had already agreed to join the team, Wakka saw no real use to push them in the water. But he did anyway. He just wanted to be an asshole. Needless to say the others weren't too thrilled with this. After a lot of arguing they finally made it to Besaid village.

"Oh, you do remember the prayer, ya?" Wakka asked before they entered the town.

To prove he did, Wiggy performed it at the entrance, and gave Tidus an acknowledging look to let him know to just do the blitz sign for victory.

"O-oh, yeah" Tidus stuttered, "the prayer." He did the movement as well, although not as confidently as Wiggy.

"Very good, ya?" Wakka told them

"Everyone's in the Temple" Shawn told Wiggy, "You should go see them."

"Guardians only, remember?" Wakka reminded him.

"Well then when Yuna comes out, we should ask if she wants them to help us, trust me, they're great fighters" Shawn told him, "Wiggy learned to use a gunblade at the same time as I did."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tidus exclaimed, "Who said anything about us wanting to become guardians? I don't even know what one is."

"You get eternal glory and get to travel with a beautiful woman" Wiggy whispered.

"I'm in!" Tidus told them.

"We'll see when she comes out" Wakka sighed, "Although Lu is not gonna be happy bout this, ya?"

"Don't worry about that" Shawn smirked, "Because I'm sure they'll have the support of at least four of Yuna's guardians." "_After all, there's no way Paul, Sara, or myself are leaving him behind" _he thought to himself; "_much less Jess."_

"Well then you guys better go down and talk to the others beforehand" Wiggy suggested. "Let them know about us and all"

"Good idea" Wakka said. He and Shawn headed down towards the chamber of the fayth.

-----------------

"This is so boring, how long do we have to wait here!" Sara whined.

"Until Yuna has become a summoner" Lulu told her for about the third time that day.

"You know," Paul whispered to Sara, "I'm really surprised you didn't get paired with Rikku the way you keep complaining."

"Hey at least you don't have to press against this wall to stay within the force field." she mumbled in reply.

Jess just sat quietly beside Lulu. She had barely talked all week. But at least she had been able to learn the four basic elemental black magic spells. She was trying to accept that without Wiggy around she would have to fend for herself. _"I am going to see him again though, aren't I?" _she thought to herself, "_Griff said everyone reunites eventually after all"_

"So" Paul asked, "Anyone of for a game of charades?"

"No."Lulu told him.

"Arm wrestling?"

"No!" Kimhari responded.

"Orgy?"

"NO!" they all yelled.

"I'd be careful suggesting anything like that around Jess." Shawn said as he walked into the room, "Especially with Wiggy waiting right outside the temple."

Upon hearing this Jess leaped up and started running for the door, only to bounce off the force field that connected her to Lulu.

"Damn force field" she moaned as she rubbed her head, "Come on Lulu, let's head outside, Yuna doesn't need all of us here."

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?" the veteran black mage asked.

"Two blitzers washed up on shore, ya." Wakka replied, "Shawn said that he knows them."

"If Yuna allows it they're coming along with us." Shawn finished.

"I think not." Lulu replied.

"How about we have a vote, on whether or not they can come." Shawn suggested.

"Well I'm all for It." Jess said.

"Me too." Sara added.

"The more the merrier." Paul told them. Shawn rolled his eyes at this, knowing Wakka was supposed to say that later on when they found Rikku.

"They seem nice enough, ya." Wakka threw in.

"Will they protect Yuna?" Kimhari asked.

"With their lives."

"Then Kimhari sees no problem with them."

Lulu knew she was defeated, but was still about to protest when Yuna walked out and fainted. Kimhari quickly ran up and caught her.

"I have done it, I have become a summoner." She told everyone when she was able to talk again.

"That's great to hear Yuna. See Tidus, I told you she would be alright." Wiggy said as he walked into the room.

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Tidus replied, "When I heard she could die I had to go make sure she was….all…..right" Tidus had just become aware of the awkward silence that surrounded him.

"Excuse me" the newest summoner of Spira asked, "Who are you guys?"

"They're friends of ours." Sara told her, "They want to go with us on the pilgrimage."

"Only if you allow it of course." Lulu added.

"Well we know someone wants them along." Paul laughed. Everyone turned around to see Wiggy and Jess deep into one of their normal make out sessions. (A/N: Ever seen Edge and Lita make out in WWE, it's kind of like that). Everyone around them started laughing. Even Lulu and Kimhari got a good chuckle out of it.

"Ok" Yuna said when she was finally able to breath again, "They can come." After a lot of cheering and congratulations to Yuna, everyone headed out of the temple.

-----------------

Once outside, Shawn decided to have a little fun. Wiggy and Jess looked nervously at each other when they saw their friend walk over to Tidus and whisper something to him. But they quickly forgot about it when Yuna stood in a large circle in the middle of the town, all eyes on her. Wiggy told Jess to look up and saw Shawn and Paul doing the same. Everyone else was staring at Yuna, except for….Tidus? Tidus seemed to be deeply concentrated on the ground in the circle.

"Oh Shit" Wiggy said under his breath, "What did you do Shawn?" He looked back up in time to see Valefor swooping down and landing in front of it's master. For a brief moment everyone was in awe. But that quickly came to an end.

"Ahh! Fiend!" Tidus screamed as he ran towards the aeon, "I'll teach you to interrupt Yuna's summoning of a great underground beast!" He was about to strike Valefor when a blitz ball bounced off his head, knocking him unconscious. The others all looked over to see Shawn laughing his ass off beside them.

-----------------

Tidus woke up the next morning to find everyone sitting around him except Sara and Yuna. The night before Wiggy and Wakka gave Shawn hell for the prank he pulled, and Shawn was forced to apologize to Yuna. But everyone was fine with it, well almost everyone.

"Kimhari will break your puny neck if you dare do anything to interfere with Yuna's pilgrimage again" The large ronso warned Tidus before storming outside with Paul.

"Wha- what happened? Tidus asked them. Wiggy and Jess explained to him everything that had transpired the previous afternoon, and after Shawn apologized again, everyone was ready to head out.

-----------------

"Hey!" Wakka called to Tidus, "I want you to have this." Wakka handed him a sword that seemed to have water flowing through it. "It was my brudda, Chappu's." Tidus took the sword from his new companion and proceeded to throw away the other one he got from Jecht.

Everyone waited for Yuna and Sara to come out of the temple so they could leave. Eventually they saw Sara dragging Yuna out the door, muttering something about not needing to bring anything. In the week they had been there both Sara and Jess had found out about what would happen at the end of the pilgrimage.

"Fine." Yuna finally gave in, "I won't bring anything."

"Good girl" Lulu told her. They all left the village, prayed on top of the hill, and started walking towards the beach.

A little further down the road they met up with Kimhari and Paul. Paul had spent the whole morning convincing his partner not to murder Tidus after the incident the previous day and had finally worked things out. Together they headed to the beach and after many tearful goodbyes they all got on the boat and set off for Kilika port.

-----------------

I know I took a lot out of this chapter, but I felt like it was getting long enough. And it still worked out nicely if I do say so myself. The next chapter might not be out for a while. Between work and having to replay the game so I can remember what happened, don't be surprised if it takes a couple of weeks. I'll try for next weekend though.


	5. SS Liki, Great Loss

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I had a lot of stuff going on and just wasn't feeling this chapter, y'know? Anyways, tradition says I have to reply to reviews. So here we go!

Silver Horror: Man of few words, I like that.

The Third Demi-God: Thanks for the suggestion. It took me a while to figure out how to throw that into the story, and of course I had to be a doofus about it. Glad you're enjoying it.

I. Rhodes: Yeah. I found some of the jokes weren't funny after they were typed too. But they sounded good in my head. Most of them are based on what my friends would actually do in the situations though, so I didn't bother taking them out.

Thank you all for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Square-Enix, you do.

-----------------

Tidus was excited. He was heading towards his first big blitzball tournament in apparently a thousand years after all. Let's see old man Jecht pull that comeback off.

"Hey man, calm down." Wiggy told him, "You're going to fall off the ship." (A/N: I am so subtle in the foreshadowing.) Tidus was not listening though, he was too busy taking a pair of binoculars from another passenger. Finding that looking out at the ocean was boring, he set his sites on a more pleasant view.

-----------------

Paul was watching Tidus and Wiggy fooling around at the far side of the ship. He saw Tidus looking around with the binoculars. He got an idea.

"Hey Kimhari, the new guy is looking at Yuna"

-----------------

Tidus quickly handed back the binoculars to the original owner. Having a Ronso glare and growl at you can make you do that. He and Wiggy went over to see the others.

"So." Wiggy started, "Why don't you guys tell us more about Yuna." Kimhari was not going to let Tidus anywhere near Yuna now, and he needed to progress the storyline.

"Yuna is the daughter of Lord Braska, the last bringer of the Calm." Lulu told them.

"A lot to live up to ya."

"How interesting." Tidus replied. He had finally started paying attention after realizing that he was not going to get to look at Yuna, what with the crowd gathered and the jolly blue giant prepared to pounce.

"Well that's nice." Wiggy added, clearly distracted, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go indulge myself."

"Ack! Do you and Jess have to do that constantly or something!" Shawn yelled at them.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!"

Everyone on the ship was now staring at Tidus, who had caused that little outburst. Because of the distraction, no one noticed the large fin coming out of the water until the boat started shaking.

"Sin!"

"_Shit!" _Shawn thought to himself, "_We need a strategy, what would Griff do in this situation if he were here?…"_

-----------------

"You know." Griff said to Auron, "If I was there for the first Sin fight, I would tell Yuna to summon Valefor, have Wiggy and Tidus ride up on it to attack Sin, and have the black mages back them up with cover spells while the others take out the tiny Sinspawn."

"Don't you have better things to think about?" Auron replied while cutting through another enemy.

"Like what?' Griff asked, chopping the little black thing attacking him in half.

"Like why the hell we are in Kingdom Hearts 2 right now instead of Spira."

-----------------

Shawn didn't have to think about strategy for long though. For beside him was his best friend, glowing with rage.

"You interrupted my make out session." the enraged Wiggy muttered, "You will DIE!" He jumped at the monster before him, and released a beam of pure energy at it. It connected hard and dazed Sin. Injured, the great beast retreated. In doing so it knocked the boat slightly, tossing Wiggy and Tidus into the ocean. Wakka and Shawn jumped in to help them.

Waiting up on deck, Paul, Jess, and Sara all watched in awe as the remnants of Wiggy's beam made their way over the horizon. In the distance they heard a large explosion.

-----------------

Wakka and Shawn could see Tidus and Wiggy slowly floating down to the depths of the sea. Wakka only had one phoenix down on him and used it on Tidus. Suddenly a Sinspawn appeared before them, Shawn signaled for Tidus to take Wiggy back up to the surface while he and Wakka took out the enemy. After a short battle a cloud of pyre flies was all that remained of the Sinspawn.

Wakka and Shawn made their way back up onto the ship. Once they had climbed back on deck, they noticed a crowd of people in the middle of the ship.

"What's going on here?" Shawn asked. The crowd cleared, revealing a stone cold body and a female black mage bawling over it, not noticing or caring about anyone else there.

"It's Wiggy." Sara managed to choke out between tears, "He's dead."

-----------------

I know, I know. Short chapter. But this seemed like a good spot to end. Throw in a bit of suspense while you wait for me to write the next chapter. It will probably take a while because I want to put all of Kilika in one chapter, and I'm also planning on picking up Dirge of Cerberus when it comes out on Wednesday, so that will occupy some of my time. Until then loyal readers, good day.


	6. Kilika, Ultimate Betrayal

Cam: Hey Guys! It's us.

Rikku: The author realized that he was going to be back in the story soon and decided that we should host the introduction special since we won't be back until the Moonflow.

Cam: That place sounds so romantic.

Rikku: Anyways, it's up to us to reply to reviews now. So let's get to it.

Cam: I. Rhodes got in the first chapter review. He thought it was the best chapter so far. We are glad he enjoyed it and Griff promises to try and keep up the good work.

Rikku: The other review was from The Third Demi-God. The author told us to assure you that Tidus is not going to die with Wiggy. He and Auron will get out of KH fine, and that the real Wiggy isn't dead but the reason he was killed will be revealed in this chapter.

Cam: Now we will leave you with the story reminding you that Reborn-Griff does not own FFX or any of it's affiliates.

-----------------

The boat arrived in Kilika Port. The rest of the ride had been rather quiet. The girls all sat together trying to comfort Jess. Wakka and Shawn just sat down and rolled Wakka's blitzball back and forth. Kimhari watched over Yuna, but looked a lot less angry than usual. Paul and Tidus were both just staring out into the ocean blankly.

Once the boat had docked they all walked off and found the town in ruins. Bodies were everywhere, people were crying, buildings were destroyed. It resembled a disaster area.

"What happened here?" Sara asked.

"It was horrible." A villager told them, "We heard a loud scream of pain out in the ocean and before we knew it a giant energy beam came over the horizon and destroyed almost everything in sight."

"_Wiggy's attack…." _They all thought at once, "_That is what destroyed everything!"_

"I am summoner Yuna from the isle of Besaid." Yuna told the survivors, "Please allow me to perform the sending."

"Oh thank you, we thought our loved ones would become fiends."

The group made their way to the main dock. Jess couldn't bring herself to walk so Paul gave her a piggyback ride. Along the way Shawn told Tidus everything he needed to know about sendings, the Farplane, and the dead becoming fiends. When they had all arrived Yuna began her dance and the villagers who weren't bawling began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth. Hundreds of pyre flies burst out from the water and flew off into the distance. Heading towards the Farplane. Yuna came back ashore, tears streaming down her face.

"How do you think I did?" she asked.

"Great." Lulu responded, "But next time no tears, okay?"

The day was getting late. Tired from the long day, the group headed to the inn to try and get some sleep.

-----------------

As usual, Tidus was the last person to wake up. Finding himself alone in the room, he figured everyone else must be outside.

"There you are." One of the Aurochs said as Tidus walked outside, "Cap'n Wakka's been waiting for you."

Tidus made his way to the end of the dock where Wakka and Shawn were supervising the rebuilding process. Seeing their comrade, they started heading towards the woods.

"You know." Shawn started as they were walking, "I have the strangest feeling like we're forgetting something…"

From beneath the docks a figure stared up at them, needing not oxygen nor nourishment it waited below the surface.

-----------------

"I'm just saying do you really want to risk another life?"

Lulu and Yuna were in deep discussion while waiting for Wakka, Shawn and Tidus to arrive. They were just coming around the corner when they heard this.

"If he wishes to be my guardian, then he shall be allowed."

"Hey, what's going on?" Wakka asked.

"Lulu wants Tidus to stop being Yuna's guardian." Sara responded.

"Well we've already lost one person." Lulu added, "I'm thinking about Yuna's emotional well being."

"How about he takes some time off from being a guardian for now." Shawn suggested, "Give him time to collect his thoughts, and he can decide after the tournament if he will keep going with us."

"I might as well…" Tidus answered.

"It's settled then" Paul finished, "Let's get going."

They decided to take the long path around Ochu instead of fighting. It was safer and gave them the opportunity to collect any extra items. When they got to the fork in the path they saw the Aurochs coming from where Ochu was guarding.

"How did you guys get past the giant plant, ya?" Wakka asked.

"It's not there." one of the blitzers replied.

"That's impossible." Sara exclaimed, "Who could have defeated it other than us?"

"Let's not worry about that now" Yuna told them, "We have to go to the temple."

When they arrived Wakka suggested the race, as usual. Paul and Shawn were prepared and broke ahead when they started fast with Yuna. Getting there first, prepared for battle, they were completely shocked at what they saw. A fiend was waiting with the Sinspawn. The fiend itself still somehow resembled the person it was born from, except for claws and large veins popping out. It looked angrier and more psychotic than they had ever seen.

"Hey guys." the fiend told them while gesturing towards the Sinspawn, "Like my new friend?"

The others finally made it to the top, and soon a look of terror had spread across all of their faces.

"WIGGY!"

Their fallen friend stood in front of them. In her rush to send the people of Kilika, Yuna had forgotten to send Wiggy. Now he had let the anger that he used to have towards Sin when he had died overtake him and had become a fiend.

"Hello Jess." Wiggy greeted, "How's my favourite booty call today?"

"Booty call!" Jess asked, "What do you mean by that, I thought you loved me!"

"A lot of girls did." Wiggy responded, "Did you really think I would only be with you when so many others wanted me as well. You meant nothing to me."

"I can't believe this!" Shawn yelled, "You've been lying to all of us this whole time!"

"Well you won't have to worry about that much longer," their former friend replied, "Because lord Sin has ordered me to destroy you. Sinspawn ATTACK!"

With that Wiggy escaped and left the Sinspawn to fight. However Shawn and Jess went into a rage and completely slaughtered there opponent. The highlight of this being Jess somehow learning firaga, casting it on a bullet Shawn had just shot from the Gunblade, and the Sinspawn completely exploding from the inside out upon impact.

After the battle they all started back up the stairway and ran into the Luca Goers (A/N: All the blitzball team names Suck!).

"Hey losers." the Goers captain greeted the Aurochs, "You guys going to do your best again this year? Because your best isn't good enough." The captain was laughing at his little insult along with the rest of the team when he felt the pointy end of a blade against his throat.

"This is not the time or place." Paul told him, "Now unless you'd like to colour this spear red, I'd suggest you get the fuck out of here."

Thoroughly convinced he wasn't joking, the Goers made their way out.

"Those guys are assholes." Tidus said, "Just like my old man."

"But Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man." Yuna replied.

"When he wasn't drunk in front of large creatures…" Shawn said under his breath.

-----------------

Inside the temple Wakka, Tidus, and Shawn prayed for victory in the upcoming tournament. While the others waited for them, a thong-clad summoner walked out of the cloister of trials. Unfortunately for her, Paul can pinpoint a thong from a mile away.

Hello summoner." Paul greeted her. "May I be the guardian of your heart?"

"Please." Dona groaned, "You couldn't guard Sin from a bite bug."

"I am Yuna from the Isle of Besaid." Yuna chimed in, "Please ignore the rudeness of my guardian."

"You may call me Dona. Why would you need so many guardians?"

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust."

"How sweet." Dona replied, "Come Barthello we're leaving."

Yuna and the guardians headed into the cloister of trials. Tidus waited at the elevator pondering the events that had transpired.

"_So Wiggy became a fiend and is now working for Sin." _he thought, "_but he still retained his human memories and much of his appearance. How does that work?"_

"Shouldn't you be down there?" Dona asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh. I'm not really a guardian."

"Really?" Dona pondered. She gestured to her guardian who threw Tidus onto the elevator and sent him down to the cloister of trials.

Upon arriving, Tidus saw that all of the doors leading to the chamber of the Fayth were scorched open. In fact the path was completely clear. Jess had gotten angry down there. Tidus walked into the chamber to the shocked faces of almost all the guardians.

"Dona threw me down the elevator." Tidus explained.

"Oh, ok."

After waiting for what seemed to Tidus like an eternity (it was actually five minutes), Yuna emerged from the Fayth and nearly collapsed again. But with some help she regained her composure and left the temple with a new Aeon. After doing some training in the woods, they all got on the boat and departed for Luca.

-----------------

Rikku: Wow. After the battle the rest of the chapter just seemed really anticlimatic.

Cam: I've seen worse.

Rikku: Whatever. Expect another short chapter next time. Either that or the first part of Luca will be part of the chapter with the rest of it being the chapter afterwards.

Cam: Either that or a really long chapter with both parts.

Rikku: Anyways, see you next time guys.

Cam: Bye bye.


	7. Boats, Balls, and Bad Guys

Cam: We're back guys!

Rikku: Did you miss us?

Cam: Well no one reads this part anyways, so let's just respond and get started

Rikku: Response for The Third Demi-God; Don't expect much detail for the championship game, the author is a bit lazy. But just assume at one point of the game Tidus scores and does this makes random hand sign. That will mean it was for you, O.K.

Cam: Response for I. Rhodes; the author originally wanted to have Wiggy appear when the fiends attack Luca. But he thought since all the original characters are based on his friends people would think the real Wiggy had actually died and thought it would be the best way to clarify that he didn't kill him off because he had actually died, but because he became an ass and cheated on his girlfriend.

Rikku: Response for G-Anakin13; Very cool indeed.

Disclaimer:

Cam: Does the author own FFX?

Rikku: Is Seymour a good guy?

Cam: Point taken.

-----------------

"We can't just get rid of him!"

Wakka, Shawn, Lulu, and Jess were all talking on the top viewing deck of the boat about what to do with their little buddy from the big city.

"Hey it's not like we don't like him, ya?" Wakka told them, "But he would be better off as a blitzer than a guardian."

"So would you." Jess replied.

"Sin took my parents from me." Wakka shot back, "I need to avenge them."

"You act like you're the only one who's lost someone to Sin!" Shawn yelled. "We all have. Remember Wiggy?"

Shawn quickly realized this was the wrong thing to say. Jess broke down almost immediately and curled up into a corner. Lulu went over to comfort her. On the deck below them they heard a loud THUNK followed by a familiar sounding "ow." Wakka and Shawn looked below them to see a blitzball flying out to sea.

"Hey, that was my best blitzball." Wakka yelled down at Tidus. "You're gonna be buying me a new one in Luca, ya? Now go to bed."

Tidus obliged. He woke up the next morning just as the boat was pulling into the docks. He and the rest of the Aurochs got off the boat only to hear themselves get berated by the hardcore Goers fans and the smarmy announcers over the intercom. Well that is until Shawn shot all the intercoms and henceforth shut up any fans there out of fear. The others joined them shortly afterwards, for once rolling their eyes at someone that wasn't Tidus.

"Was that really necessary?" Sara asked.

"Yes."

Paul was about to say something to them when someone ran past them.

"Maester Mika is here! Maester Mika is here!"

"What's a-" Tidus started.

"Leader of Spira's religion, Yevon." Paul answered.

The group made their way over to the large ship on the dock next to theirs. They arrived to find a large crowd gathering. A large man walked off the ship causing a lot of buzz within the crowd. In the back, Shawn and Paul exchanged looks, knowing full well that they could kill the man right now and save themselves a little time later on. But they decided against it. The man on the dock faced the boat and bowed down along with everyone else as an elderly man stood on the boat.

"Thank you all." the elderly maester Mika told them. "And thank you Seymour, the newest maester of Yevon."

The larger man rose and addressed the crowd.

"I am Seymour Guado." he told them, "It will be my honour to serve the people of Spira." As he said this, he caught eyes with Yuna and stared at her.

"Hey, we gotta go, ya?" Wakka whispered to Tidus and Shawn, "Last meeting before the tournament."

-----------------

"We got seeded! Two wins and we're champs."

Wakka was telling his team about what had happened at the match draws. They were going against the Al Bhed Psyches in the first round, with the winner getting a pass to the finals. Everyone was still celebrating when Yuna and Sara walked in.

"Someone said they saw sir Auron at the bar." Yuna told Tidus, "We have to go find him."

"Go ahead." Wakka told them, "Just be back in time for the match."

Tidus left with Yuna, Sara, Paul, and Kimhari. They got to the bar just as the opening ceremonies were starting. On the large T.V. they saw Mika giving the teams a speech to pump them up for the tournament. Tidus looked around but didn't see Auron anywhere. They were about to leave when they ran into two large, furry beasts.

"Hello Kimhari. Hello Paul." One of the ronso blocking them off greeted, "Long time no see."

"Still small and weak. Unlike me and Biran." the other laughed.

This of course quickly started a fight. While Tidus tried to pull the four of them apart, he got a sneaking suspicion something was not right. When he turned around, Yuna and Sara were gone. The three of them ran outside and met up with Lulu and Jess.

"Yuna's been kidnapped." Lulu told them.

"If the Aurochs throw the game, she will be returned safely." Jess added.

"How bad do you have to be to need to threaten the Aurochs?" Paul laughed.

"Wakka thought the same thing." Lulu told them, "But we can't take any chances, let's go rescue her."

They ran down to the docks. Once they got there they ran into a couple of mechanical guards blocking their way.

"Ancient machina." Paul told them, "All yours ladies." The girls each cast a thunder spell, shorting out the circuits and destroying the machines.

"What were they?" Tidus asked.

"Machina, salvaged by the Al Bhed." Lulu responded.

"Less explaining, more saving." Jess told them as she began running towards the Al Bhed boat. The others followed and had to jump onto the boat as it tried to disembark.

On the boat they found a large machina blocking their path. Tidus tried to cut through it, but only managed to cut the oil line. Seeing this, Jess cast firaga on the leaking oil. The entire line set ablaze and eventually destroyed the machina. The door it had been blocking then opened to reveal Yuna, Sara, and about ten unconscious Al Bhed.

Lulu sent a fire spell into the sky, signaling Wakka. Realizing that they had saved Yuna, Wakka and Shawn, who had been in the middle of the blitzball game and been holding back the Psyches until the last thirty seconds of the game, took control of the blitzball and mounted an all out offensive, scoring in the dying seconds and winning the game.

-----------------

Back in the locker room, the Aurochs celebrated their first ever trip to the finals. Tidus and the others walked in and congratulated them on being able to win. Tidus would be with them in the finals, so they had an even better chance at taking the cup. Ready to go, they headed into the sphere pool.

In the crowd, a familiar face watched them, prepared to make a grand re-entry.

The game was fairly uneventful. Long story short the Aurochs won 5-3. The crowd rejoiced. Everyone was happy. And Paul cleaned out a concession stand. Tidus, Wakka, and Shawn were on their way out of the sphere pool when the fiends started attacking.

After cutting through the fish fiends (A/N: How did they get in the sphere pool anyways?) they swam out of the pool and made their way towards the crowd.

-----------------

The others were all backed into a corner. Fiends had surrounded them. There were too many of them. They didn't know what to do.

"Might I make a suggestion?" a voice said out of the shadows, "Stop worrying and start fighting." The owner of the voice then walked out into the open, earning gasps from half the group.

"Griff!" Sara cheered, "You're here."

"Good thing I am too." he replied, "You guys are hopeless without us." Behind him a large fiend exploded into pyreflies. Auron stood where it had just been, gave a short nod for a greeting, then started cutting up even more fiends. Despite the help, and the added help when the blitzers arrived, eventually they all were still getting overcome by the sheer numbers of the fiends. It wasn't until Seymour, who had been watching from the maester's box, summoned the great beast, Anima that the fiends all got destroyed.

-----------------

Tidus was yelling at Auron. He blamed him for everything that happened, for why he wasn't home in Zanarkand. Griff just stood there, letting them work things out. He only started paying attention when Auron told Tidus why they were all there.

"Sin is Jecht."

Tidus had just heard his worst fear come to life. His old man was the source of everything evil in Spira. His dad had caused all the senseless death and destruction.

"I'm going to offer our services to lady Yuna" Auron told him, "Come along if you wish."

The three of them started walking to the end of town, where Yuna and her guardians were waiting for them. On the way, Griff realized something and had to ask.

"Tidus, Where's Wiggy?"

By the time they got to Yuna and the others Griff had been told everything that had happened. He was so shocked that he didn't even hear the conversation everyone had, or even notice Tidus and Yuna laughing. Shawn however did notice this and proceeded to hit Tidus with Wakka's blitzball. Once everything was settled they said goodbye to Luca and continued on their pilgrimage.

-----------------

Cam: Yay! Griff's back!

Rikku: The chapters should be coming out weekly now.

Cam: Griff's Back! Griff's Back!

Rikku: The author was able to convince his writing class teacher to let him do fanfics for his big end of the year project.

Cam: Griff's Back! Griff's Back!

Rikku: Will you shut up about it?

Cam: Sorry. See you next week guys.


	8. Miihen Highroad, Forgotten Blossom

Cam: Griff's Back!

Rikku: You've been saying that non-stop all week! Can't we just do our jobs?

Cam: Sheesh. Fine. Response to The Third Demi-God's review; The author completely agrees with you about blitzball. He thinks they should have made it a more action based minigame then strategy. And he hopes that you can introduce fanfics to your school.

Rikku: Response for I. Rhoads' review; Thank you, Thank you, You're welcome, and he will rock on, you keep rocking on as well.

Cam: Gri-  
Rikku: Finish that sentence and I'm throwing a grenade at you.

Cam: **Disclaimer: **The author owns...Griff's Back! runs away

Rikku: Damn... he owns nothing.

-----------------

"This sucks!"

They had been walking for hours. It would have been almost bearable to most of them if Sara wasn't complaining the whole time.

"They should have called this place Miihen long road."

"At least you didn't have to fight all the fiends." Griff replied

"Yeah. When you've been gored twice by one of those large fiends, then you can whine." Paul added.

"We rest here." Auron told them as they walked up to a small shop.

"We can't stop here.", Wakka protested, "It's an Al Bhed shop."

While Auron and Wakka began to have a little argument, Griff motioned for Jess to give him her staff for a second. Wakka was just about to really start ranting about the Al Bhed when he felt a large blunt object hit him in the head.

"Following a religion is a choice, not a duty!", Griff yelled at him, "Now stop being so racist and get in the shop!"

They checked in for the night. It was still somewhat early so most of them went outside to watch the sunset. Lulu, Jess, and Tidus stayed in however. The girls wanted to work on upgrading their spells, and Tidus wanted to look at all the cool Al Bhed stuff. Eventually he got bored and went outside to meet the others.

When he came out he saw Yuna sitting by herself, looking out at the ocean. Sara was off at the edge of their barrier healing Wakka while Shawn watched and tried not to laugh. Auron, Griff, Paul, and Kimahri were all just standing watch near the door. He decided to go keep the young summoner company.

"Whatcha up to?" he asked as he approached her.

"Oh!" Yuna looked started. "Nothing. Just thinking about what everything's going to be like when we finish the pilgrimage."

"And how exactly do we finish the pilgrimage?" Tidus asked.

"We finish when Yuna summons the final aeon." Auron answered as he and Griff joined them, "In the ruins of Zanarkand."

"Oh…….ok."

"We'd better all get some rest." Griff told them as he turned back towards the building, "We have a long day tomorrow."

"What do you mean long day tomorrow?" Sara asked as everyone walked back into the inn.

"Because we're only half way down the Highroad."

Sara cried herself to sleep that night.

-----------------

They all woke up the next morning to the sound of a large thumping on the roof and screaming from outside. They ran out only to find nothing but a large yellow bird.

"Oooo. Pretty Birdie." Sara chimed in.

"It's called a chocobo.", Shawn told her, "We use them for travel, think a horse with wings."

"That's a hippogriff." Griff replied

"Shut up."

Sara was about to go greet her new feathered friend when a large fiend jumped off of the roof, landed in between them, and proceeded to bite the chocobo's head off. Sitting on top of the chocobo eater was the one person they did not want to see.

"Hey guys.", Wiggy said from his perch, "Long time, no see."

"Wiggy, Why are you doing this?" Jess asked.

"I'm doing this for power.", he replied, "Soon I will be strong enough to control Sin, and them I will take control of Spira."

Beside them, Sara began to twitch uncontrollably. She glared up at Wiggy.

"You can try to attack me all you want. You can attack the temples for all I care." she started, "But you crossed the line when you attacked a small, defenseless creature. Especially one that happened to be my friend!"

With that a beam of pure white light shot out of her staff towards Wiggy. He jumped out of the way in time but the beam glanced off one of the tentacles on his shoulder, turning it into a small splash of blood. Sensing danger, the semi-wounded fiend ran off, leaving the chocobo eater behind. It was brought down quickly with a few slashes and thundara spells.

"Thank you so much." The shop owner, Rin, told them after the battle, "To show our gratitude, you can have free chocobo rentals for life."

They enjoyed the rest of the day riding their way to the end of the Miihen Highroad, not knowing what to expect next.

-----------------

Cam: Wow! There sure was alot of Sara in this chapter.

Rikku: Well the author felt bad about how she seemed to almost never be in any of the other chapters, so he focused this one partly on her.

Cam: But this chapter should have been celebrating Griff's return...

Rikku: Well it didn't.

Cam: Her overdrive was pretty cool though.

Rikku: Yeah. What should she call it?

Cam: I know! Why don't we have the reader's leave suggestions for what to name her's and Jess's overdrives (where she casts a spell on an allies weapon for added damage)?

Rikku: Are you just trying to get more reviews by using a simple contest?

Cam:...Maybe.

Rikku: sighs Seee you next week.


	9. Failure and Success

Rikku: Guess who's back?

Cam: Back again.

Rikku: We are!

Cam: And we have some big news at the end of this chapter.

Rikku: But first, reviews.

Cam: Response for The Third Demi-God's review; First off the author would like to apologize, he had thought he said Wiggy had tentacles in the Kilika chapter, it turns out he said veins. Assume he is just slowly mutating into a less human form.

Rikku: Reponse for Silver Horror's revies; Yes, Wakka is racist. And you're right maybe a certain Al Bhed should kick his ass. If the author needs any suggestions I'm sure I can give him one.

Cam: Are you suggesting that you're going to kick Wakka's ass?

Rikku: Yes.

Cam: Response for I. Rhodes' review; the author thought the exact same thing about the chapter. He has no idea how it became a fairy tale, but it did, and was weird.

Rikku: Also a thanks to Xonelel and menciarules, who added reviews this week for other chapters.

Cam: Reborn-Griff, and any of his other personalities, does not own Square-Enix, FFX, or anything else connected to it.

-----------------

The party pulled up to the gate separating Miihen highroad and Mushroom Rock Road. Security was unusually tight. Crusaders were everywhere. And an all too familiar face was arguing with the guards that wouldn't let anyone through.

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?" Dona asked the guard blocking the way.

"Sorry mama, no exceptions." The guard replied.

Dona was about to really tear into the annoyance that the guard was causing, but stopped when she felt a hand on her backside. She turned around to see a very happy looking Paul standing there.

"Hey baby," The perverted guardian greeted, "Did you miss me?"

-----------------

While Sara was healing Paul, The other's tried to talk their way past the guard. However he would hear nothing of it. They were about to give up when Seymour appeared. The guard opened the door for him and was about to lead him away when Seymour stopped him.

"Hold. A request." the Guado started, "Allow Lady Yuna and her guardians to pass."

"Aye, Sir!" the guard replied.

Once they got to the road, the party was surprised to see the Crusaders had filled the place with Sinspawn and Al Bhed machina. Wakka was about to say something about working with the Al Bhed when he remembered what happened last time and decided it was better to not invoke Griff's wrath again.

The road was long and torturous, but eventually they made their way to the command centre at the far end of the road, where the Crusaders and Al Bhed were preparing to attack Sin. The plan was for them to use Sinspawn to attract Sin, where they would attack it full on with machina weapons and brute force. Waiting for the party at the command centre was Seymour and a second maester named Maester Kinoc.

"Auron! My old friend, how have you been?" Kinoc greeted as they came inside.

Auron didn't look very happy to see him, so he stayed to business.

"Why are you doing this Kinoc? You know they will fail."

"Because Auron, they need to have some hope that they will be able to stop Sin." Kinoc replied

Off to the side, the others were having a discussion of their own about the mission. None of them thought it was a good idea, except for Yuna.

"Even if they fail, they are doing their best to stop Sin for good." the summoner told everyone.

"But is it worth losing the lives of hundreds of people?" Sara asked.

"They die in the name of Spira. They should be seen as heroes, not victims."

"Either way we don't belong here." Wakka started, "We should leave before we get involved."

As he said this there was a loud crashing behind them. One of the larger Sinspawn had escaped from its cage and was coming towards them.

"Looks like it's too late for that." Griff yelled.

The battle ensued. Griff took command and had the black mages take out the head so it couldn't spit venom. He also had Auron, Kimahri, Paul and himself take out the protective arms while Tidus, Wakka, and Shawn attacked the body and Yuna and Sara healed. After a long and excruciating battle the Sinspawn eventually was knocked out. They were about to finish it off when Griff heard a voice in his head.

"_I must see my son."_

Just then Sin appeared over the horizon. The Crusaders and Al Bhed opened fire on the large beast. However, none of the attacks seemed to affect it at all. A large force field seemed to surround the beast and explode away from it, hitting and killing many of the people attacking it. The group had just barely jumped out of the way.

Yuna woke up beside Sara, beside them Auron and Griff stood watching Seymour hold back the Sinspawn that they had knocked out earlier. No one else was in site.

"I am getting really tired with this thing." Griff sighed. He glared at the Sinspawn and felt a power within him surge up. His weapon lifted from his hands and began spinning rapidly. The others stared in disbelief as Griff's swallowtail-like weapon shot forward, still spinning, and cut a hole right through the Sinspawn. It then returned to its owner's hands. It was almost as if Griff had been able to control the weapon psychically.

"Wow." Sara and Yuna said in unison. Griff turned around and smiled, just as the Sinspawn exploded in a cloud of pyreflies.

-----------------

Tidus woke up on the beach surrounded by dead people. When he jumped out of the way he ended up jumping off a cliff onto the beach below. He began checking for signs of life. Eventually he found a Crusader who had barely survived and was crying over the body of his best friend. Tidus was about to comfort him when he saw Sin turn around and head back into the ocean. He sensed something and began to give chase. He had sensed his old man there. He had sensed Jecht.

Eventually Tidus gave up and came around to his senses. He was able to get back to the rest of the group via a small path up the cliff. Yuna performed a sending and bid Seymour farewell before heading back down the road. Kimahri and Paul told Tidus to stay back for a minute so they could talk to him.

"These are dark times, Yuna must shine bright." Kimahri started.

"So we have to keep in a good mood, or she'll try harder and could overstrain herself." Paul added.

"Don't worry, be happy?" Tidus asked.

"Yes. Kimahri will try to."

"Let's see, smile for me." Tidus told the ronso. Unfortunately Kimahri's smile is scarier than when he looks angry. Traumatized for life, Tidus rejoined the group.

They eventually made it to the Djose temple. Inside they ran into another summoner on his way out.

"Are you Yuna, by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Yuna replied, and who might you be?"

"My name is Isaaru." The summoner replied, "I am a huge fan of your father. I imagine you must of picked up some of his skills. We should race to finish the pilgrimage, to see if you truly can live up to your father's name."

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Yuna told him and headed towards the cloister of trials. The others followed suit but Tidus was stopped by Isaaru.

"I should warn you, Lately summoners have been going missing. It could be that the fiends got them, but not so many so fast." Isaaru told him, "Be careful."

By the time Tidus joined them Shawn and Griff had already finished the first puzzle of the trials. They quickly made their way through to the chamber of the Fayth.

Inside the chamber the guardians waited while Yuna prayed for a new Aeon. While they were standing there Dona walked in but quickly left before Paul could see her. Yuna finally emerged for the chamber with a new Aeon and made the decision to rest at the temple for the night since they wouldn't get to the next town before nightfall.

The next morning Yuna slept in. Everyone was waiting when she eventually came out, constantly apologizing. Jess passed her a comb to fix her hair, earning a couple of teasing remarks from Shawn, Wakka, Paul, and even Auron. But eventually everything was in order and they bid farewell to Djose temple.

-----------------

Cam: Now we have some good news and some bad news for you loyal readers.

Rikku: The bad news is that we will no longer be hosting the chapters as we should be back in the story next week, but the author has already picked out two new hosts.

Cam: The good news is that he has set up and is in the process of constructing a piczo site that entirely revolves around Eternal Sins, and you can all get to it via the homepage link on his profile. It may not be good, but it is there. And it's got pictures of most of the characters up already.

Rikku: He's still working on getting pics of Cam and Shawn.

Cam: So it is goodbye from us, and next week you can meet the new guys.

Rikku: Bye Bye!


	10. Moonflow? I don't even know her

Jecht: Ugg. Where am I

Patrick: You are at the chapter opening for Eternal Sins, Jecht. We're hosting this now.

Jecht: And who are you?

Patrick: I am Griff's little brother, Patrick. I kept on whining that I wanted to be part of the story so he finally gave up and let me host.

Jecht: You host a show? You don't even look like you could catch a ball.

Patrick: Well I can. Now let's get to work.

Jecht: What do we have to do?

Patrick: Basically respond to reader reviews and say hello and goodbye for each chapter.

Jecht: Sounds easier than my last gig. Sure, I'll do it.

Patrick: Response for The Third Demi-God; Well, you have now seen the new hosts. As for kicking Wakka, the author has a plan for that. Carefully watch near the end of the chapter and see if you get the reference.

Jecht: Reponse for I. Rhodes; It's always funny until Paul gets hurt, then its hilarious. The Author didn't even realize he had done the emotional roller coaster until you mentioned it, good eyes on that.

Patrick: And as always we remind you that Reborn-Griff and his associates do not own FFX.

-----------------

"I really don't like this you know."

They were almost to the Moonflow and Sara had been complaining the whole time, as usual.

"Well look at it this way." Paul told her, "In a few minutes we will be there and get to ride across."

"A Chocobo?" Sara asked excitedly

"Actually it's called a Shoopuf." Shawn told her.

"One of Jecht's favorites." Auron added.

"Now that's just fun to say." Tidus chimed in, "Shoopuf. Shoopuf. Shoopuf!"

"Poor Kimahri, surrounded by idiots."

In front of them Biran and Yenke, The two Ronso they ran into at Luca, were blocking the path.

"Kimahri will lose summoner soon." Yenke told them, "Just like he lost his horn."

"Then Kimahri will howl alone." Biran added.

To save some time and prevent anymore berating of Kimahri, Lulu cast silence on the Ronso. Jess then cast a lightning spell right in front of them to get the Ronso to run away. Eventually they got down the path to the Moonflow.

"Wow." Jess said as they arrived, "It's beautiful."

"They say at night, the Moonflow is filled with pyreflies." Yuna told everyone, "It's supposed to be amazing."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tidus started.

"We're not staying until nightfall." Auron stopped him.

"Well then, once we defeat Sin, we'll come back." Tidus replied

"Yeah!" Sara agreed.

Everyone else went into an awkward silence. No one had the heart to tell Tidus or Sara what happened at the end of a summoner's journey. Shawn had told Jess because she could actually keep a secret. Whereas Sara would tell Tidus immediately.

"We better hurry." Griff broke the silence, "We don't want to miss our ride."

They walked into town and saw the Shoopuf waiting with the pilot to go.

"I remember the first time Jecht saw one of these." Auron reminisced, "He was drunk. He attacked thinking it was a fiend."

Tidus turned to Yuna and shrugged, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Kind and gentle man my ass" to the summoner. They walked up to the pilot.

"Ride ze Shoopuf?" the pilot asked.

"Yesh we will." Shawn chuckled, earning a smack to the head from Jess.

They all got on the Shoopuf and began to cross the Moonflow. On the way there they saw a machina city that had sunk under the water over a thousand years ago. Paul and Griff didn't seem to notice though. They were sitting on each side of Yuna, facing outwards, ready to strike.

Just then the Shoopuf shook and two Al Bhed jumped out and tried to grab Yuna. For their trouble they got a couple of broken noses courtesy of Paul and Griff's fists. When they fell back into the water they were still able to drag Yuna down with them. Because of the force field Sara was pulled in as well. Tidus, Wakka, and Shawn jumped in to help them.

"Well that didn't work as well as we thought it would." Paul sighed

-----------------

When the three swimmers got down to Yuna and Sara, Yuna were already captured by the Al Bhed machina, and Sara was outside, trying to hold her breath.

" _Sara can't breathe, we need to do this quickly." _Shawn thought. He was suddenly filled with a surge of power. Before he knew what he was doing his gunblade was surrounded by pure energy. He slashed once at the machina and it completely shut down, releasing Yuna and sinking to the bottom.

They all returned to the surface and got back on the Shoopuf. The rest of the ride was uneventful. They got off and Tidus ran ahead to get a final view of the Moonflow before leaving.

Suddenly a look of realization hit both Griff and Paul simultaneously. They looked at each other knowing what was just ahead. They sprinted forward but were held back by the force fields.

"Let's go!" Griff screamed, pushing against the force field.

"What's the rush?" Wakka asked.

"Just trust us, we have to go." Paul told them, also trying to push ahead.

They started walking down the path, the whole way Griff and Paul trying to push past the force fields that connected them to Auron and Kimahri, who happened to be walking the slowest.

Ahead of them they saw Tidus talking to two girls. Defeated, Paul stopped pushing as they walked up to the three people.

"I missed it." Paul said under his breath, "I missed the best part."

"Dude, it was just Rikku taking off her wetsuit." Shawn told him.

"But it was still hot."

Shawn was about to say something to try and cheer up Paul, but was interrupted by a happy, high-pitched yell.

"GRIFF!"

Cam jumped into her best friend's arms. She had never been so happy to see someone before in her life. Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy. They didn't care though.

"Did you miss me?"

Griff was about to answer when Lulu spoke up.

"Girls! Meeting! Now!"

The guys all waited while the girls talked. After a few minutes Yuna walked up to Auron.

"Sir Auron. I would like Rikku and Cam to be my guardians."

"Ok. Sure. Fine with us." Griff started.

Auron just sighed.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." he chuckled.

"So, are you the one who always has something bad to say about the Al Bhed?" she asked.

"I am."

Suddenly Rikku kicked him very hard in the crotch, she called it a TDG kick.

"Don't be racist!" Rikku yelled at him.

"By the way, I have a question." Cam said, "Where's Wiggy?"

By the time they had explained to Cam and Rikku everything that had happened it had gotten late, so Tidus was able to see the Moonflow show after all. They camped out overnight and started off the next morning for Guadosalam.

-----------------

Jecht: As a preemption, If you even think about starting a "Cam's back" chant I'm going to kill you.

Patrick: You're no fun.

Jecht: Congratulations. Now turn to page 2 with the rest of the class.

Patrick: See you next week guys!

Jecht: Not if I kill you.


	11. Damn Storyline Never Makes Things Easy

Patrick: We're back!

Jecht: We're late.

Patrick: Better late than never.

Jecht. Speak for yourself.

Patrick: Now off to work

Jecht: Response for The Third Demi-God's review; I wasn't drunk when I agreed to this. I never agreed to this. They're holding me captive. Send help.

Patrick: Response for I. Rhodes' review; You think you're just kidding, but subconciously you know you love that part.

Jecht: What are you talking about kid?

Patrick: Never mind.

Jecht: The author is currently working on the art of shadow possestion so he can take over the body of the president of Square, until then he owns nothing.

-----------------

"Can I just kill him, please?"

They had made it to Guadosalam and were now in Seymour's mansion after Yuna's presence there had been requested. They were currently waiting in the dining room for the Guado leader to arrive and Griff, Shawn, and Paul were having a little discussion.

"For the last time, Paul," Griff told him, "No!"

"The storyline has to continue at it's normal rate" Shawn added.

"Well that sucks." Paul sighed.

They waited for a few more minutes before Seymour's assistant came in and presented the Guado leader to them.

"Welcome, my friends." Seymour greeted them.

"We are not your friends." Auron replied, "And we are very busy, so make this quick."

"Of course." The Guado stated, "Right this way."

They entered the next room, which was shaped like a giant sphere. The room was pitch black. Suddenly the sphere came to life, projecting an image of a large city full of machina, Zanarkand. It seemed like they were all floating through the sky over the city.

"I hate heights." Griff groaned as he tried not to look down.

"This is how Zanarkand looked over a thousand years ago" Seymour said as they floated past the blitzball stadium. Lulu could have sworn she saw Tidus playing there for a second.

"Why are you showing us this." Yuna asked.

"I wanted to show you where she lived." Seymour replied.

"Where who lived?" Cam inquired.

"Lady Yunalesca." Seymour answered, "The first person to defeat Sin. And the person you were named after Lady Yuna."

"According to the teachings Yunalesca defeated Sin with the help of the love of her life." Wakka said.

"Coincidence? I think not." Shawn chuckled while looking at Tidus.

Just then Seymour leaned over and whispered something to Yuna. Yuna's face went beet red and she ran out of the room. The others followed and found Yuna in the dining room.

"He….. Asked me to marry him" Yuna finally choked out.

As a precautionary measure Kimahri grabbed the back of Tidus' shirt to stop him from killing Seymour.

"We don't have time for this." Auron told Seymour, "Yuna has to continue her pilgrimage."

"Just think it over." Seymour said, "I don't expect an answer so soon. But think of the joy it will bring the people of Spira."

"Enough of this." Jess started.

"Is there anything else we have to do here before we leave?" Sara added

"It is usually customary for summoners to visit the Farplane before leaving." Lulu answered.

They left Seymour's mansion and proceeded to the Farplane. Auron, Griff, Rikku, and Cam waited outside for various reasons. Everyone else went inside.

"Wow." Sara gasped as Yuna's parents appeared before them, "What's going on.?"

"The Farplane is where the souls of the dead go when they are sent." Paul started

"And when we think of them here they appear before us." Lulu finished.

Beside her, Jess stared down at the ground. There was only one person she wanted to see, and he hadn't been sent. Shawn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK." He told her, "I know how you feel."

Jess finally broke down and began bawling in Shawn's arms. Paul gave Shawn a "way to go" look and Shawn just flipped him off in return.

-----------------

Meanwhile, outside, the others were waiting for everyone to get back.

"So Rikku." Griff started, "I'm curious. What exactly did you guys do between when Sin attacked your ship and getting to the Moonflow?"

"Well for some reason Sin left as soon as Tidus and Wiggy fell off the boat." Rikku replied.

"After that we were given a new mission to take the machina Shawn so willingly destroyed and abduct Yuna." Cam finished, "We were traveling in that the whole time."

"Traveling in what the whole time, ya?"

They looked up to see everyone had just came back from the Farplane. Wakka was looking quizzically at them.

"In the back of a cargo ship." Auron quickly replied for them. "They were stowaways."

"Tough travel conditions." Wakka said, "Sounds fun, ya."

Behind them, someone screamed. They turned around to see a fiend trying to leave the Farplane.

"That's Lord Jyscal!" Lulu yelled, "Seymour's father."

"Yuna, send him now." Auron told the summoner just before keeling over in pain.

Yuna sent Jyscal back into the Farplane and when no one was looking, pocketed something off the ground. They all headed back into town.

"How could this have happened?" Yuna asked, "Lord Jyscal was sent before."

"Sometimes when a person dies an unclean death..." Griff started.

"That means is murdered by the way." Shawn added.

"Yes. As I was saying. Sometimes when a person dies an unclean death, they retain an emotional bond to the outside world and try to get back."

"So you're saying that guy was murdered?" Sara asked.

"It would seem so." Griff replied.

"We have to go back to Seymour's." Yuna told her guardians, "I have made my decision."

When they got there however. There was a big sign on the door that said "Gone to Macalania temple, be back Tuesday. So they left Guadosalam and continued their journey. Next stop: Thunder Plains.

-----------------

Patrick: Now since we missed a week, we're going to work really hard and should have the next chapter out on Wednesday.

Jecht: And the chapter after that will be out next Monday.

Patrick: It's 8 days of Eternal Sins goodness.

Jecht: But only 3 of those days are involved

Patrick: (awkward silence)

Jecht: (awkward silence)


	12. Everyone Loves Everyone

Jecht: zzzzzzzzzzz  
Patrick: Jecht! Wake Up!  
Jecht: Wha? Where am I?  
Patrick: And, with that, we're back!  
Jecht: Well what took so long?  
Patrick: Well, actually, the final 3 chapters have been written. The author was going to write the whole story following the storyline of the game, but because of tensions and splitting apart of the characters in the story, he's decided to just use the shortened version he handed in for his creative writting project.  
Jecht: So, we're going to be out of work then?  
Patrick: Seems so... for now.

-----------------

"I can't take this! It's scary out here."

The group had gotten about half way through Thunder Plains when this little complaint popped up.

"Sara, will you stop whining!" Wakka yelled back.

Just then a staff hit the retired blitzer in the head.

"It wasn't me." Sara scolded him.

Everyone turned around to see Rikku curled up and latched onto Paul's leg.

"Can we please take a break over there?" The young Al Bhed asked while pointing towards a nearby inn.

"I suppose we could take a break", Lulu sighed, "It has been a long walk."

They checked into the inn. Yuna claimed she was tired and went to her room. Not having much choice Sara stood guard at the door. The others looked around and talked amongst themselves.

"So, Paul, you gonna hook up with Rikku soon or what?" Shawn asked his perverted friend.

"Or would you rather chase after Dona?" Griff added.

"Kimahri think Paul be better with Sara." The ronso informed them.

It took a moment to sink in, but once it did, the three guys all broke out into laughter. Tidus, who was talking to the black mages, overheard the conversation and threw in his two cents.

"Why doesn't Paul hook up with Jess?"

-----------------

Sara jumped in shock. The lightning seemed to be getting closer and much more rapid. She looked down the hall to see multiple lightning bolts chasing Tidus. She quickly cast a magic barrier to protect the two of them.

"What did you do?" The white mage asked.

"Nothing"

"Nothing, or something?"

Sweat poured down Tidus' face as he searched for a plausible answer.

"It was all Paul's fault"

Sara just shrugged, that sounded about right to her. Paul tended to annoy Jess to no end.

"So, how's Yuna feeling" Tidus asked.

""I don't know", Sara started, "She won't let anyone in."

The ever-curious Tidus leaned his ear against the door. Unfortunately for him the door wasn't completely closed and he fell into the room.

Yuna was startled by the sight of her guardian falling into the room. She quickly turned off the movie sphere she was watching and ran out of the room, with Sara right behind laughing her ass off.

Tidus felt a chill run down his spine. Was that Jyscal he had just seen on that sphere. He was so distracted by this that he didn't see the two large figures sneaking up behind him.

"Care to explain why we just saw Yuna run out of here?" Wakka asked as he grabbed Tidus in a headlock.

"I was just checking on her" Tidus responded, trying to break free.

"Sure you were" Shawn responded sarcastically, "Come on, we're leaving."

"How did you convince Rikku to leave?"

"You'll see." Shawn chuckled.

-----------------

Back in the lobby Griff and Kimahri had just finished tying up Rikku and strapping her to Paul's back. At the same time Auron had gagged her to keep her quiet. For some reason he seemed more than willing to do this.

"It's not fair that Rikku gets a ride when the rest of us have to walk." Cam whined, looking at Griff anxiously. With a sigh Griff bent over and picked up his friend in a piggyback.

Behind them Griff heard a noise meant to sound like a whip. He turned to see Shawn standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Before we leave I have something to tell everyone." Yuna started.

"What is it?" Jess asked

"I have decided that I will marry Seymour."

With the exception of Auron and Kimahri, both of whom are unable to show any emotion, looks of shock filled the room. Some from the surprise of the statement, some from the fact that Yuna wasn't supposed to say that until near the end of the plains. Silence filled the air for a good thirty seconds.

"Ok." Auron finally responded.

"Ok? OK! How is that Ok?" Tidus started yelling, "What about Spira? What about Zanarkand? What about the pilgrimage?"

"Of course, I will still continue on my pilgrimage." Yuna tried to explain.

"But what about…… Wakka help me out here!"

"It's her decision." Wakka told his fellow guardian, "We can't interfere"

Tidus looked around for some support, but realizing he was alone in this he just stormed out of the inn, pouting the whole way. Everyone followed behind. But no one dared try to comfort their friend.

Just when they were about out of the Thunder Plains, Tidus stopped and addressed the group.

"Before we continue they is one thing I need to make clear." He told them.

Everyone stared at him, anxiously awaiting what he had to say.

"Yuna, I should have told you this a long time ago. You mean the world to me. I would do anything for you."

"What are you saying?" Yuna asked.

"I love you." Tidus responded.

"I suppose I should come clean too." Wakka sighed, "Lu, I know you will always have a place in your heart for Chappu, I will to, he was my brudda after all. But its time we moved on. When all this is over, I want to start a family. And I want you to be right there next to me."

"Wakka, I don't know what to say." Lulu started.

"You don't need to say anything."

"While we're on the topic," Paul added, "I want to have hot, kinky sex with Rikku."

Everyone sighed in pity.

"Anyone else?" Shawn asked

Everyone turned to look at Griff.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you have anything to tell us?" Sara asked.

Griff thought for a moment.

"When a summoner reaches Zanarkand she has to sacrifice one of her guardians to create the final Aeon. The aeon than destroys Sin but also kills the summoner at the same time. The spirit of Yu-Yevon, the "God" all Yevonites follow, then possesses the final Aeon to eventually create a new Sin. Braska sacrificed Jecht last time henceforth Sin is technically Tidus' father. Also Tidus and Jecht are technically memories of the Fayth who want to see the time of Sin come to an end and bring forth an eternal calm." He told them. "And Auron is an unsent. He was killed trying to avenge Jecht and Braska's deaths."

Everyone around him looked completely stunned.

"Not exactly what we had in mind, Griff" Auron told him.

"I could have gone into more detail if you wanted."

"Look, we're almost out of the plains." Cam interrupted, quickly changing the subject. "We better get a move on."


	13. An Unexpected Ally

"You gotta let me in. I'm a guardian"

They had finally escaped the Thunder Plains, and now the group was in front of the temple at Lake Macalania. The guard in front was refusing to let Rikku enter.

"Let her through!" Paul yelled, his spear pressed hard against the guard's chest. "You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"N-no, of course not, but-"

"But nothing. Open the door."

Not wanting to risk his own life, the guard let them through. Waiting for them on the other side was Seymour and his aide, Tromell.

"Ah, Lady Yuna, so nice of you to join us. Here, allow me to take you to the Chamber of the Fayth." Seymour greeted.

"What about us?" Tidus asked.

"You can wait here." Seymour answered, "We won't be long."

"Sara will come with me, the rest of you need not worry." Yuna told them, "Is that OK, Maester Seymour.?"

"But of course."

Yuna and Sara proceeded with Seymour. Yuna slipped something to Tidus when she walked past him. Soon they had entered the cloister of trials.

Tidus looked at what Yuna had given him. It was the movie sphere she was watching before. He gathered everyone around to watch it. They were all surprised to see Jyscal appear before their eyes.

"To whoever may see this: My time is short so I will be quick." the image of Jyscal started, "Very soon I will be dead. Murdered by my son. Seymour has been corrupted by evil. Please, I beg of you, stop my son."

The image then disappeared. Everyone looked down the hallway Seymour had just taken Yuna and Sara.

"It can't be." Wakka started, "He's a maester of Yevon."

"See where blind faith leads you" Griff told him, "Seymour has been no good since day 1 but you still believed otherwise."

"And now Yunie could be in danger" Rikku added.

"We have to stop Seymour." Jess motioned as she ran for the door, "Once and for all"

The others followed quickly. Just outside the Chamber of the Fayth they could see Seymour waiting for Yuna to finish praying for the new aeon, with Sara sitting at the door as usual.

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled.

"Shh, Be quiet." Seymour replied in his ever-calm tone.

"Make me!"

"We know what you did" Cam told him. "You killed your father."

"You're absolutely right." the maester replied.

"You admit to it?"

"Why wouldn't I? You won't survive long enough to tell anyone."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that" Yuna said as she stepped out of the chamber. "I won't let you harm them."

"Then I'm afraid you will have to die as WELL!" Seymour yelled as he swung at Yuna, narrowly missing.

"Everyone be careful!" Griff started, "Watch out for his aeon, Anima."

"Why thank you for the idea." Seymour responded, "Come forth, Anima"

A gateway to the fiery depths of hell formed in front of them, and from it emerged a beast of pure horror. It towered thirty feet above them. Chains seemed to constrict the beast, locking it in eternal servitude.

"Anima, do my bidding. Destroy these commoners."

The beast's eye began to glow. It was powering up it's attack. Anima was concentrated on Griff. A beam of energy shot from the aeon's eye and connected, sending the guardian flying backwards into the wall.

"GRIFF!"

Cam and Sara ran back to check on their friend.

"He's alive." Sara told Cam after checking his pulse, "But just barely."

They looked up and saw that Anima was powering up another attack. It was just about to fire when something struck the beast and sent it back though the gates of hell. The collision had kicked up lots of dust.

"What power is this?" Seymour could be heard yelling through the dust cloud, "What could defeat Anima so easily?"

The dust began to settle, a single figure could be seen standing tall where anima had once been, his weapon sitting on his shoulder.

"Is that Tidus?" Paul whispered to Shawn.

"It can't be. Tidus is right here." Shawn replied

The dust finally settled revealing the person who had just saved them.

"WIGGY!"

This indeed was Wiggy. Only he didn't have all the marks of a fiend he used to have. No this was the Wiggy they all had known for years. He was back to normal.

"But, how?" Jess asked.

"It was the beam Sara hit me with on Miihen Highroad." Wiggy told them, "When it glanced off my shoulder, the beam's healing abilities began to purify me, henceforth returning me to normal"

"Well what a lovely story." Seymour chuckled from the background, "Too bad you won't live long enough to tell anyone else of it."

Wiggy looked at Shawn and gave him an acknowledging look. He knew exactly what to do.

"Prepare to die Seymour." Wiggy yelled as he leaped high into the air, prepared to strike. Seymour's eyes followed Wiggy, anticipating an aerial attack. Unfortunately for him he didn't see Shawn take aim with his gunblade and henceforth couldn't dodge the bullet that penetrated his skull, killing him instantly.

"Yuna." Wiggy told the summoner as he landed, "Send him."

Yuna did as she was told. Auron made sure to move a safe distance away so he wouldn't get sent as well. Before long Seymour's spirit was on it's way to the Farplane.

"Ugg. Where am I?" Griff mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked up to see Wiggy standing with the group, "Did I miss something?"

"Your friend is healed, and Seymour is gone." Auron told him.

"Wait, Seymour was sent?" Griff asked.

"Yes."

"You fools, what have you done? The storyline is completely out of whack now."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Wiggy told him.

Just then a large rumbling occurred outside. They ran out to se Sin attacking the temple.

"Of course, I could always be wrong" Wiggy sighed as Sin proceeded to swallow them all, along with the entire temple.


	14. Forever In A Day

Tidus woke up surrounded by darkness. The last thing he remembered was being swallowed whole by Sin, by his old man.

"Hello." He called out into the abyss.

One by one everyone else yelled out that they were there. Suddenly light filled the room. They were inside the temple, more specifically the Chamber of the Fayth, but they weren't alone. In front of them stood a man about Auron's age. He wore no shirt and had multiple scars over his body.

"You're late Auron." the man told the guardian.

"I know."

"Dad?" Tidus queried, "Is it really you?"

"It's me." Jecht responded, "Good to see you, kid."

"You too."

"You've grown so much."

"Yeah. But you're still bigger."

"How's your mother been?"

"She died shortly after you disappeared." Tidus was in tears now, "She died waiting for you. How could you do that to us! If it wasn't for you mom would still be alive! I hate you!"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to come back." Jecht told his son, "But I didn't have any choice in the matter."

"I…. Never thought of it that way."

"I hate to break up this little reunion." Wiggy interrupted, "But are we going to have a climactic fight to the death that will affect the very balance of good and evil? Or are we going to listen to this sob story all day?"

The girls looked completely shocked at how rude Wiggy was being, while the guys all just shrugged in agreement.

"You're right." Jecht responded, "When the battle starts, I won't be myself anymore. I will be controlled by Yu-Yevon. Remember that and don't hold back."

At that moment a patch of darkness seemed to fill Jecht. His body began to bulge abnormally. His flesh turned odd shades of red and blue. Towering in front of them was something that more closely resembled a behemoth than Tidus' father. He was no longer Jecht, he was Yu-Yevon.

"Sara, can you purify him?" Wakka asked quickly.

"I don't know. I have no idea how I cast the purity beam in the first place."

"So we have to do this the old fashioned way?"

"I guess so."

"Ok then." Jess started, "Griff what's the plan?"

Griff pondered this for a moment. "Tidus, didn't you once tell me about a double-team blitzball move you and Wiggy perfected?"

"Yeah, put Keepa out of action for months, what about it?"

"Perfect! Yuna, summon Valefor. Tidus and Wiggy will use him for a launching pad to make sure they get high enough to hit that thing square between the eyes. Wakka, you're in charge of getting your blitzball up to them in time with the attack."

"What about the rest of us?" Jess asked.

"Sara will just concentrate on powering up her purity beam. Remember that even if we do beat Jecht, he only represents the spirit of Sin, we will still be inside the beast. Kimahri, Paul, Shawn and Jess can start fighting for now. Lulu, Cam, and Rikku can help me out with plan B."

Shawn, Jess, Paul, and Kimahri began to attack their foe. They had a definite speed advantage over their large adversary, but their weapons didn't seem to affect him at all.

"It's no use." Shawn yelled back after narrowly avoiding a clumsy swing by the monster, "We need backup!"

"We need just a little bit more time." Griff yelled back, "How are the other's doing?"

Before Shawn could answer, a large eagle flew over them with Tidus and Wiggy riding on top. Plan A was ready.

"I- I don't know if I can throw that high." Wakka admitted.

"Don't worry about it!" Shawn yelled back to him, "It'll make it."

Inspired by these words, Wakka gathered up all the courage, the strength inside of him and threw the ball with all his might. The ball climbed steadily towards Wiggy and Tidus. It climbed closer and closer. It continued like this until it was approximately four feet below it's intended target. It then lost all of it's upward energy and began to descend.

"Paul! Kimahri!" Shawn yelled, "Give me a boost!"

Both Paul and Kimahri swung their spears baseball style simultaneously and, in a feat that most members of the party would have deemed a physical impossibility if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, Shawn jumped and landed on the shafts of both spears in mid-swing, effectively catapulting him into the air. Shawn's path crossed with the descending blitz ball's. This allowed him to grab it and throw it back up to Wiggy and Tidus.

The two of them executed their double-team move. The ball hit Yu-Yevon right on the bridge of the nose at a speed of mach-2. The beast's head lurched back from the impact. It wasn't down, but it was definitely dazed from the shot.

"What do we do now?" Jess cried, "Nothing else affects it."

"That's where plan B comes in." Griff smirked ever so arrogantly. He moved aside to show Cam holding what at first glance appeared to be Griff's ultimate swallowtail. But upon closer look it became apparent that he had gotten Lulu to weld Rikku's wrist blades to the ends of Cam's nunchucku and then weld the chain of the weapon into a solid bar, effectively creating a second swallowtail.

"Ok then Macgyver, how is that supposed to help?" Wiggy asked after landing back on the ground.

"Observe."

Griff handed his own swallowtail to Rikku, who proceeded to interlock it with Cam's. Griff then began to concentrate on his overdrive, the one he used at Mushroom Rock Road. His swallowtail began to hover and spin rapidly, spinning the girls and the other swallowtail with it. Griff psychically sent the weapon forward, straight into the pelvis of the beast. The power of the four spinning blades, along with the added force of the two girls, cut a hole right through Yu-Yevon. The monster screamed in pain for what seemed like years before eventually toppling over. The battle was over.

"We won!" Yuna cheered, "Sin is defeated."

"Not yet it isn't" Paul pointed out, "Look at that."

They all turned to look at the corpse. The dark shadow that had before possessed Jecht now floated out of his body, returning Jecht to his normal form. It was looking for someone else to take control of. The shadow shot towards Lulu.

"Sara! Now!" Jess shouted.

White light shot out of Sara's body in all directions, engulfing everything in site. The spirit of Yu-Yevon, the temple, Jecht's body, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Kimahri, Rikku, and Auron all disappeared. All that remained was the seven friends from the outside.

-----------------

"Congratulations" Jecht's voice greeted them, "You have completed the game."

"Where are we?" Shawn asked.

"You are in a rest stop between your world and Spira. Think of it as a digital nirvana."

"A digi-whooby-whatey?" Wiggy inquired.

"A separation between two dimensions." Griff answered, "Honestly, how did you become the one in charge of the group?"

"Can we just get on with this?" Sara asked, "I want to go home."

"Right." Jecht agreed, "It is my solemn duty to inform you that once you return to your world you will retain no memories of the events that transpired. The last thing you will remember is Griff running upstairs to find the game."

"So it will be like this never happened?" Griff asked.

"Yes."

As if a large burden had just been lifted off his chest, Griff smirked and looked at Cam standing beside him. In a move no one there truly expected, Griff swept his best friend off her feet, took a moment to stare longingly into her eyes, and placed upon her the most passionate kiss in the history of mankind. Their lips remained locked, until they and everyone else were engulfed in the bright white light.

-----------------

Griff walked back downstairs empty-handed. He couldn't find the game, but for some reason he couldn't explain he didn't care. In fact, he had never felt happier.

"About time" Sara joked, "If I had to sit here watching Wiggy and Jess make out much longer I'd go crazy"

"Hey, we weren't that bad" Jess scoffed.

"Yes you were", Paul cut in, "It was quite hot really"

"Shut up Paul" Everyone said in near unison.

"So Griff, where's the game?" Cam asked.

"No idea." Griff responded.

"Cam, your face is crimson." Shawn laughed, "What's going on?"

"I……… Nothing. Nothing is going on."

"Griff, what did you do?" Wiggy inquired.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Griff responded.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" Sara asked quickly. She could see that the two of them were both too block headed to admit what was really going on between them.

"How about Advent Children?" Shawn suggested, "There's this great scene on there where this one guy with a spear swings it like a baseball bat to catapult another guy into the air."

"For some reason I think I've seen that one." Paul replied.

"How about some horror movie then?" Jess suggested, always looking for a reason to cuddle up to Wiggy.

They put on the movie Pet Sematary and all crowded onto the couch to watch. Although she wasn't sure, Sara thought she saw Cam lean her head on Griff's shoulder about ten minutes in.

_"Those idiots." _she thought to herself as she went back to watching the movie, _"They're the only ones who don't see it."_

The End

-----------------

Jecht: I promised myself I wouldn't cry.  
Patrick: Is that why you're not crying?  
Jecht: Yes. Yes it is.

Griff: Hey guys.  
Jecht: Hey Griff...wait! When did you get here?  
Griff: Just now.  
Jecht: Oh, well, I'll be going now.  
Patrick: See you around.  
Griff: Now, first of all, I would like to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I would especially like to thank The Third Demi-God and I. Rhodes, who both reviewed almost every chapter with great tips and feedback. Thank you.  
Patrick: You say "first of all", does that mean there's something else.  
Griff: As a matter of fact there is, thanks for asking.  
Patrick: It's not like I have a choice, you ARE writing exactly what you want me to say.  
Griff: Do you want the news or not?  
Patrick: Ok!  
Griff: Just because elements beyond my control ruined my will to write this story doesn't mean I've given up completely. So I just wanted to let my readers be the first to know that I will (hopefully) have several new projects coming up soon, including but not limited to my next major project, a sequel to Eternal Sins. This new story will feature new characters as well as returning favourites getting stuck in the world of FFVII. I should have the first chapter up by the end of the weekend at the latest.  
Patrick: Do I get to host again?  
Griff: No.  
Patrick: Oh...bye to my legions of fans then.  
Griff: See you on the other side.


End file.
